


Childhood rebel

by tveckling



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Escalus is gonna wish he didn't have a family once Paris sees what's happened to his car, Gen, Mercutio is a menace, Mr Puddles loves Mercutio too, Valentine idolizes his big brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 12:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13880613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/pseuds/tveckling
Summary: Paris has a shiny, new car. Would be a shame if someone... messed with it.





	Childhood rebel

“Now, listen here. You’re still small and can’t run fast, and you’re clumsy, so I’m gonna do everything, okay? You just need to stay here and keep watch, and record me the whole time. Like I taught you, okay?”

Valentine peered down at the phone Mercutio had pressed into his hand. They had already went through how to record three times and to get another reminder about it, that he was too small to remember even though he had been shown several times, made him pout. “I know! I know how to use a phone. I’m five, I’m not a baby.”

“You’re not five yet. Still months to go. You’re kinda a baby.”

“I’m not a baby!”

Mercutio grinned and reached over to ruffle his hair. Valentine harrumphed and tried to smoothe his hair again as good as he could while also holding onto his plushie cat. Mercutio had wanted him to leave Mr Puddles at home, but Valentine refused to be separated from his friend. Either Mr Puddles came too or Valentine stayed at home.

“If you say so, big guy. Okay, I’m going now. Remember, stay here and don’t move, and don’t forget to film me!” Mercutio grabbed his backpack, full of things Valentine didn’t recognize, and once Valentine had raised the phone with a firm nod he grinned and walked over to the car. Paris’ brand new car. It was a pretty red, Valentine thought as he sat down.

“There, Mr Puddles,” he said as he placed Mr Puddles in his lap, “now you can see too!”

“Ready?”

Mercutio turned to him, a can of some sort in his hand, and at the cue Valentine raised the phone with both hands, scrunching up his whole face so Mercutio would really see how hard he focused. He got a thumbs up, so Mercutio must have approved, and then Mercutio raised the can towards the car.

“Oh, and I liked the pretty red,” Valentine mumbled with a sigh. But, as always, he soon came to the decision that the car looked much better after Mercutio was done. Many colors was much better than just one, after all.


End file.
